HOAluver13's Stories
by HOAluver13
Summary: MARATHONS ON HOLD. Hey, guys. I just wanted you to know that I'm going to be be marathons for certain stories of mine. Which include Anubis: Trip to America, Nina's Secret Life, etc. But it all depends on your, the reader's, cooperation. Plus I have posted a poll about which stories you guys want me to update/post first. Read for more info.
1. Chapter 1

_Heys it's HOAluver13! For those who are reading my stories I just want to say thank you so much for reading, favoriting, alerting, and/or reviewing my any one of my stories. It makes my day._

_I know for some of my stories I haven't been updating very often and to tell you the truth, I just being lazy. But I promise I'll get out of my laziness and start updating as soon as possible and as much as possible._

_Anyway, school ends for me in less than two weeks and I decided that I want to do a marathon for some of my stories, depending on how many reviews I get. This only applies to marathons. I will continue my stories whether if I get one review on a chapter or ten, it just won't be a marathon._

_I'm only doing marathons for certain stories but I have to reach a certain number of reviews so here's the list:_

**"Anubis: Trip to America"**- at least 55 reviews (in total for the whole story) or 7 more reviews on my lastest chapter.

**"Nina's Secret Life"**- at least 30 reviews (in total) or at least more 6 reviews on my lastest chapter.

**"iHouse of Victorious"**- at least 40 reviews (in total) or 7 more reviews on my lastest chapter.

**"Will Love Prevail?"**- at least 15 reviews (in total) or 8 reviews on my lastest chapter.

_That's just the minimum. The number of reviews I get, that's the number of chapters that will be in the marathon. I will not go over 10 chapters, since these are a lot of stories I will have to write for. And the chapters won't be short. They will be the usual length or longer so I'm not cheating you out._

_The reviews have to be from different people, anyonmyous count. You can PM me or review for any questions. But you have to review the story itself for it to count. NOT THIS._

_When I get enough reviews, i will tell you the set date for the marathon. _

_I will continue my stories before the marathon starts, so don't think you have to wait three weeks or whatever till I continue._

_P.S. For the people who read _Hunted By a Dark Ruler._ I will continue that. I did not abandon it. I have to make all my chapters are in chronological order or it else wouldn't make sense. I will continue it ASAP._

_I will also continue _We're Going to Hollywood_, the Victorious/HOA crossover._

_Thanks for reading my stories. I love you all and I really appreciate it._

_I will post the dates on the next "chapter" of this "story" slash Author's Note. And also on my stories. But you'll most likely find out on this first._

_-HOAluver13._


	2. Marathon Dates

_Hey guys! So I know I haven't been updatind yet again, but don't worry cause the marathon will be happening soon. Here are the dates:_

**Anubis: Trip to America: **July 6nd

**Nina's Secret Life:** July 12th

**iHouse of Victorious:** July 15th

**Will Love Prevail:** July 20th

_Now, I WILL updates my stories before the marathon date. I promise. And I wil update more frequently._

_*To one of my anonymous reviewers who reviewed this called, "__**i don't get this**__" I wasn't saying that you have to review for me to UPDATE my stories, I was saying if you wanted a MARATHON. I am going to update no matter how reviews I get, it's just I've been really lazy right now. But I respect your opinion and actually agree with a lot of what you said. And I you don't review that is your choice and I'm not angry. But again, I was just saying I will do a marathon if I get _ reviews. Not I will update if I get _ reviews. Before I was lazy, I would update stories no matter how many reviews I got. And I still like I said, I'm lazy. Sorry for upsetting you and I appreciate your thoughts. -HOAluver13_


	3. ApologyExplanation

_Hey guys. I am so so so so so so so so so sorry I haven't uploaded any of my marathons and you have every right to be angry or annoyed with me for making promises I wouldn't keep. But I haven't had much computer time cause of my mom's brain surgery and family coming over and it's all been very hectic. Plus my laptop broke, which has all the stories on them, but I should be getting it by the end of this week. And I know a lot of you were looking forward to my marathons and I'm still going to do them very soon. I'll keep every posted on the dates. Again, I am very sorry. _

_And if your are going to leave a review, please word it in the nicest way possible, even if it's a flame. Thank you._

_-HOAluver13_


	4. Story Rewrites & Poll

Hey, guys! Sorry this is not an update, and I know you are tired of this excuse, but I've been really busy. Especially with writing rewrites. Thing is, if you don't know, I'm editing and rewriting certain stories I've written. I have different reasons why I'm rewriting stories and these are the different reasons:

**iHouse of Victorious [in HOA/Victorious Crossover section]**- I personally think that the story was moving too fast and could've been rewritten better. Plus the format was confusing and for me to move on with limited confused in the future, I need to make the changes in the beginning of the story before I continue with the rest.

**Welcome to Hollywood Arts [HOA/Victorious Crossover]-** The story was moving a little to fast and they really didn't describe the relataionships between some characters. Especially between Nina and the Victorious gang.

**Anubis: Trip to America-** I just think it could've been written better and been mor decribtive. Plus, since SO many people had taken my idea of the Anubis gang going to the U.S. to compare the U.S.'s culture to their's for one month (which by the way, gave it away) and did not give me any credit or ask for permission, I'm changing a few things to make my story different from the rest. (Apart from Neddie)

**Nina's Secret Life:** Same reason as ATTA, plus MAJOR writer's block. Please feel free to send me ideas ASAP. And idea will help. I want to get the story rewritten and updated by my birthday on Wednesday (April 10)

**In the Spotlight:** I haven't announced previously, but I'm rewritting this story. Mainly cutting some unneccessary things out and rewording things. Nothing that will change anything majorly.

**Will Love Prevail:** I need to make it more realistic. I mean, a two year who can talk better than an average American adult? I don't know what I was thinking.

**Criminal:** To tell you all the truth, I wrote the story in a rush, especially the second chapter. I know I can do better.

**Define Family:** A Christmas that wasn't even updated near Christmas. I just want to word things better and add better descriptions.

**Hunted By a Dark Ruler:** I had already rewritten and published the first chapter. I'm in the middle of fixing the second chapter

That's basically the main stories I'm rewritting. Some of them will stay on hiatus until further notice, other's will be continued.

* * *

The other thing I wanted to tell you guys about is my recent poll. As you all know I have about 10+ stories that are currently in progress. I put some on hiatus but since I'm writing partically for you guys, I wanted to see which stories you wanted me to rewrite/publish/update first. You will be able to vote for up to 3 choices.

_**The poll will be open until:**_

_USA Eastern: 9:00pm Tuesday, April, 9, 2013_  
_USA Central: 8:00pm Tuesday, April 9, 2013_  
_USA Pacific: 7:00pm Tuesday, April 9, 2013_  
_UK: 2:00am Wednesday, April 10, 2013_

All the other countries and regions I'm not sure what time it'll be when the poll closes, but I would do poll before Tuesday. I may extend the date depending on the amount votes I get by Sunday. Vote soon cause I want to update and I know you want me to, too.

If you have any questions or ideas, review under HOAluver13's stories or PM me.

* * *

Also, since I have writer's block, I will be taking requests for one shots you want me to do. I still promised another reader on the House of Anubis/Victorious Crossover Fanfiction that I will write them a story. No have not forgotten, though it's been almost a year. But if you want me to write a specific one shot, please review a plot line under HOAluver13's Stories.

Thank you. (:


End file.
